michaelbaybatmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkham City
Arkham City (アーカム・シティ, Ākamu Shiti) is located in Uptown Gotham (which was known as Old Gotham before the events at the asylum) with an Amusement Mile, Industrial District, Park Row and The Bowery district. After Joker's takeover of the asylum which was thwarted by Batman, Warden Quincy Sharp took full credit for Joker's defeat and was quickly elected as Mayor of Gotham City. Manipulated by Professor Hugo Strange into creating Arkham City, Sharp walls off and isolates a large but old version of Gotham City district and converts it into the new form of Arkham Asylum where the criminally insane and non-insane criminals alike were incarcerated. Bruce Wayne openly protests against the city's creation and is swiftly apprehended by TYGER and becomes an inmate. However, Bruce escapes the vengeful inmates and (with a capsule full of his equipment dropped on a near by rooftop) becomes Batman to investigate Walker Sloan's Protocol 10. History Past The concept of Arkham City was established long before Joker's takeover of the asylum, conceived by Sloan and his secret master Hugo Strange, and expanded on by Warden Sharp. During Joker's takeover, Batman may find a hidden room in Sharp's office, revealing a large blueprint map of the city. Arkham was heavily damaged during the Joker's takeover, and many of its deranged inmates remained on the loose after the Joker's defeat, including Bane, Calendar Man, the Scarecrow, Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, and Two-Face. The asylum also suffered in losses among Arkham staff. At least 113 personnel died during the Joker's takeover, 103 of which were security guards. Identified casualties included guard Thomas Armbruster and chief member of security Frank Boles. Aaron Cash, Louie Green, Eddie Burlow, William North, and Zach Franklin make up much of the surviving members of security. At least 10 medical staff also fell during the chaos, including doctor Penelope Young and orderly Robert Stirling. Quincy Sharp was able to launch a successful bid for the role of Mayor of Gotham following the disaster and made a proposal to the city government to to rebuild Arkham not on the island but instead in the city itself. The proposal passed and Dr. Walker Sloan was selected to administrate the new Arkham. Due to the damage to the island it was decided that the city would sell the rights to Arkham Island to the highest bidder. Hugo Strange's security/military organization TYGER quickly purchased the island and, soon after, were named as the primary contractors for security in the new Arkham City. Synopsis Arkham City Once Arkham City had been approved Mayor Sharp ordered that Arkham Island be sold. A number of prominent companies bid for the land but it ultimately went to a previously unknown security company named TYGER. Within weeks of the sale, TYGER was also awarded the contract to police Arkham City and instantly began using the Island to launch its fleet of helicopter gunships to police the new prison facility. The old Arkham can be seen off the coast behind the old GCPD Building, when scanned it answers the riddle "Look out! Can you see where the madness began?" Revenge before shut down After the tragic and disastrous ramifications of Protocol 10 at the hands of Sloan, the City Council finally realizes the deception and chaos that was Arkham City and degrees that the entire site needs to be shut down as soon as possible. As a result, Sharp's martial law is overturned and Gordon and the Gotham City Police Department are given back full jurisdiction in Gotham City and are sent to arrest all TYGER forces, transfer all inmates away from the prison, and rescue all the falsly imprisoned. Unfortunately, Harley and Joker's remaining gang attacked the officers and forced them to retreat, ambushed cops, political prisoners, and Arkham staff, taking them hostage and taking over the Industrial District. As this was one of the last areas that was needed to be evacuated, the GCPD were forced to keep the site under lockdown and eventually summon Batman. With Quinn taking various police officers hostage, Batman is lured into a trap by Harley and subsequently goes missing for several days. Worried, Oracle sends Robin to investagate and locate Batman before Quinn can put her true plans into effect. After Robin goes in, beats all of Quinns men, and even over powers Quinn herself, rescues Batman from Quinn's trap, Batman goes off to stop Quinn from detonating bombs within the loading bay while Drake works to secure the rest of the hostages. After Batman stops all three bombs, Quinn reveals one last explosive that will kill her, Batman, and Robin. Batman apprehends Quinn, but is unable to stop the bomb and is forced to make a hasty escape just as the building blows up. Batman is able to get Quinn and himself to safety, but soon fears that Robin was caught in the explosion. Harley relishes in Batman's anguish and moves to stab him in the heart to finish her revenge, only to be knocked out cold by one of Robin's gadgets as the young hero reveals himself to be alive and well. Harley Quinn is once again arrested by Gordon while Batman leaves, still scarred from Joker's death, but Robin assures Gordon that Batman will be fine while a wondering expression appears on his face. With Harley's plans ruined, her gang is rounded up by the Gotham Police and Arkham City is finally, officially shut down for a good several days later after all inmate riots are neutralized. Environment Arkham City is actually a large part of the already built Gotham City, turned into a lawless warzone for the criminals of Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison to run free and do whatever they please as long as they do not try to escape. The city is surrounded by high, impenetrable walls which can only be accessed via the various high security doors around the facility and presumably via the helicopters that patrol the city around the clock. TYGER patrol the walls, doors and skies via the helicopters, and keep all of the possessions of the inmates in large vault in the western part of the city which Catwoman tries to break into at one point. The atmosphere in the city is blazing dead, with most inmates being violent and involved in the mass gang war between Batman's greatest enemies. The politicial prisoners hide and scurry around the backstreets of the city, and a small community has been established in the middle of the city under a bridge. Despite the lack of general rules, the inmates are under the thumb of Doctor Sloan who has propaganda posters of Professor Strange everywhere, and he often issues commands and new authoritarian rules via the citywide intercom originating from the Wonder Tower, the tallest building in the city which the inmates cannot access. Numerous buildings in Gotham are now part of Arkham regardless of their previous importance in the city. Among them are the First National Bank of Gotham City, the Gotham Police Department Building, Ace Chemicals, the Solomon Wayne Courthouse, Gotham Cathedral, and a large section of Gotham's docks and industrial area. Most of these buildings play a role in the game's story and side missions. Most of Batman's notable villains have made their mark in the city, forming territories in their gang war against one another and have numerous minions who wear masks or clothes related to their leader(s). Harley Quinn took the abandoned Sionis Industries factory in the south-east corner of Arkham, converting it into Joker's new funhouse. Harley developed a violent rollercoaster ride for new recruits to try out on, and also built a ferris wheel on the site too. Two-Face who is trying to grow in power takes the courthouse as his base, after stealing it from Calendar Man and imprisoning him in his cell below the courtroom. In the style of Two-Face, half of the courthouse, inside and out has been damaged and scarred like his face. Penguin who is the third member of the major gang war commands his minions from Gotham's museum as well as The Iceberg Lounge. He has his own makeshift museum displaying numerous objects related to his enemies included the captured Mr. Freeze. He also has a giant shark named Tiny living in the flooded atrium of the museum, and Solomon Grundy beneath the Iceberg Lounge. Riddler does not participate in the war, and has no real control over the city but has built several death traps to challenge Batman after he kidnaps Aaron Cash and his medical team. Riddler also has numerous moles hidden around the city, identified by Batman as having a green tint to their clothes. Among other inmates are Mr. Freeze who operates in the old GCPD Building, Poison Ivy operates from Gotham's park and occupies a hotel in the north-east part of the city with her hypnotized thugs, Victor Zsasz hides out in a building near the Harley's lair kidnapping victims to kill them, Killer Croc lurks in the city's sewers and the abandoned subway tunnels, Bane appears in the Krank Co. Toys building, Mad Hatter's small, mind-controlled group lives in a tea shop, and Hush's apartment can be found near the courthouse. Sectors Park Row *Church/Medical Center *Ace Chemicals Building *Solomon Wayne Courthouse *Strange Minds *The Black Canary *Finnigan's Bar *Liquors *Gotham Harware *Glass, Mirrors, Shades *The Stacked Deck *Hotel Aventine *Vote Harvey Dent Campaign Office *Live Nudes *Baudelaire *TYGER Confiscated Goods Vault *Mad Hatter's Lair *Monarch Theatre *Crime Alley *Selina Kyle's Apartment Amusement Mile *Gotham Casino *Gotham City Olympus Nightclub *GCR *GCPD Building *Prawn Shack *Gotham Sea Pier *Scallop Bar *W. White - Gotham Fish Monger's *Krank Co. Toys *Dini Towers *Leslie Thompkins Medical Clinic *Poison Ivy's Lair Industrial District *Sionis Industries *Steel Mill/Joker's Funland *Bill's Hotdogs *Old Gotham Docks *Tricorner Naval *Zsasz's Hideout *Storage Warehouse 5B *Otis Flannegan Pest Control Subway *Subway Station *Subway Tunnels *Subway Terminal *Subway Maintenance Access The Bowery *Bank of Gotham *Live Nudes *Monorail *Sal Maroni's Italian Restaurant *Cyrus Pinkney's Institute for Natural History (Museum) *Iceberg Lounge *Shreck's Department Store *Jezebel Center **Gotham Casino **Carnival Toys & Games **Gotham Perfumes **Glass, Mirrors, Shades **Italian Cuisine *Subway Station *Magic and Props Steel Mill *Waste Exchange *Loading Bay *Assembly Line *Smelting Chamber *Cooling Tunnel - B *Cooling Tunnel - D *Freight Elevator *Boiler Room Museum *Trophy Room *Gladiator Pit *Torture Chamber *War Room *Armory *Iceberg Lounge Wonder City *Collapsed Streets *Wonder Avenue **Grimberg's Occult Store **Muftic Barbershop **Underhill & Davies Books **The Tea Hut **Wonder City Jewelry **Billingham Butchers **Adamson & Stjernberg Drugstore **Furniture Store **Fruit & Vegetables **Cloney Cobblers **Wonder City Textile Manufacturing **Crazy Clown Toys & Dolls **Royal Flush Tobacco **Wine & Spirit *Secret Corridor *Chamber of the Demon *Wonder Tower **Tower Foundations **Observation Deck **Security Control Center Staff *Walker Sloan *Dr. Thomas Elliot (formerly) *Eddie Burlow *Aaron Cash *Adam Hamasaki *William North *TYGER Guards Inmates *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Harvey Dent/Two-Face **Two-Face's Henchmen *Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin **Penguin's Henchmen *Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn **The Joker's Henchmen *Selina Kyle/Catwoman **Holly Robinson/Catgirl *Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Edward Nigma/Riddler **Riddler Informants *Julian Day/Calendar Man *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Diego Dorrance/Bane *Victor Zsasz *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot - Unofficially *Basil Karlo/Clayface - Unofficially *Political Prisoners **Jack Ryder **Undercover GCPD Officers **Quincy Sharp Gallery Category:Locations Category:Gotham Areas